


too long

by gayprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Sub!Spencer, a little? kinda?, dom!reader, hehe, idk - Freeform, just like ... feminine nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprentiss/pseuds/gayprentiss
Summary: after spencer gets back from prison, he just wants you to take care of him.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 76





	too long

you peer at spencer, waiting for him to tell you what he wants. you hadn’t been intimate with him in a number of months, due to a pesky prison stint and some other crazy shit you’d both rather forget. you’d just plain missed each other, but you knew being apart was way worse for him than it was for you, so you gave him full reign of your first night back together. 

“will you just…will you just take care of me?” he asks, big honey eyes looking up at you. he’s so tired. 

“oh, my sweet boy,” you murmur, rubbing his cheekbone with your thumb. spencer’s not the same as he was before, you know. he’s been hardened, stripped of his dignity by his experiences. he’s been shoved into a fire and come out scorched. his eyes lack their original soft glow, replaced with ones that are thick with hurt. but through all of that, he’s still your sweet boy, both gentle and desperate to be loved gently.

after you press a soft kiss to his browbone, you stand, leaving him spread out on the bed in front of you. you’d both long forgone clothes after the night’s previous heavy petting. spencer is a sight to behold, as usual. his hard cock pressed against his thigh, his eyes watching your every move, his curls pulled back into a tiny bun…he’s just so pretty. you dig in the back of your nightstand drawer for a second until you find the inconspicuous bottle of lube. spencer whimpers at the sight of it, and you’re reminded just how long it’s been. you set it on the table and leave it for later. 

“my poor baby hasn’t been touched in so long,” you say with a mock pout, situating yourself in between his thighs. you spit in your hand and begin to pump his cock in long, languid strokes. he writhes at the touch, and you shoot him a hard look on instinct before softening at the pleasure filling his expression. 

“i’m sorry, i’m sorry,” he says, trying his hardest not to buck his hips into your hand. you’re going too _slow._

“it’s okay, princess, i understand,” you tell him, reaching to kiss his bottom lip reassuringly. he mewls at the feminine nickname. “you have to trust me.” your hand moves faster, pumping his length quickly. you’re egged on by spencer’s wanton moans and the way his legs shake before he’s even finished. yeah, it’s been too long since you’d seen him this needy and vulnerable. 

“y/n, i’m gonna cum,” he pants, and you nod, calmly working him through his orgasm. he throws his head back against the headboard, adams apple bobbing as he cums with a gasp. “f–fuck, y/n,” he says, attempting to catch his breath. “that was too fast, i’m so sorry,” he apologizes, but you shake your head profusely.

“no worries. i’m not done with you yet, baby love,” you reply, stretching to grab the lube off of the table. spencer looks up at you eagerly, shifting his hips to be closer to you. “my sweet, sweet, spencer,” you murmur, half to yourself, as you coat your fingers with a generous amount of lube, smearing some against his hole. he lets out a pathetic whine at the intrusion, spreading his legs more as if to give you more access. 

“i missed this pretty, pretty hole,” you say, then add sincerely, “and i missed you, my dear.” you tease his entrance with a light press for a second, then slowly insert your finger, giving him time to adjust. and adjust he does. spencer emits a high-pitched moan that you’re sure is supposed to be your name.

“good boy, spencer,” you say gently, beginning to work your finger in and out of him. “can you take another one?” he nods rapidly, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. you spread a bit more lube across your middle finger, and meet your index finger with it, curling them inside of your squirming boyfriend. “pretty boy,” you chuckle, working him with your fingers and interlacing your free hand with one of his, locking your fingers. you squeeze his hand three times.

he whimpers, his breath beginning to become unsteady. you take pleasure in watching him hold back his orgasm, his skin shiny with a thin layer of sweat. his moans punctuate each thrust of your fingers in an “uh” sound, and he grinds down against your hand, desperate for more friction.

his grip on your hand is tight, but once you free it, you bring it to his straining cock. it’s red and angry with built up tension, and as much as you’re aching to put your mouth on it, as soon as you run your thumb against the tip, spencer’s cumming. his release paints his stomach. after working him through his orgasm, you remove your fingers from his ass slowly and finish with a kiss on his hipbone. spencer sighs contentedly.

you crawl closer to him, taking the opportunity to lick the cum off of his torso, cleaning him up. he’s sweet and heady, like you remember. spencer watches you adoringly through hooded lids, chest rising and falling. “i missed you,” you say after he’s been successfully licked clean, laying your head on his chest.

“i missed you more, darling,” he murmurs, running his fingers through your hair.


End file.
